


You Ruin Me

by LarrysEternalFlame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rich Harry, Shameless Smut, Stripper Louis, Stripper Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysEternalFlame/pseuds/LarrysEternalFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a rich boy and closeted gay to not shame his family. Louis is a stripper and works at a coffee shop to pay for his Uni tuition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My life compared to yours...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is a new fic and I feel as though it's going to be much different than my other ones! It will be available to read on Wattpad and here and I'm really going to try to concentrate on detail and getting everything right and to my satisfaction rather than rushing chapters to get them up. I hope you enjoy! I know there are several fics out there with this kind of relationship but i honestly have not read any along the lines of what I plan on writing. So please please please do give me feedback if you can and help me out a bit with that so I know what you guys want and don't want. This first chapter isn't very long as I'm just introducing the two character lifestyles and relationships and whatnot. Love you all. Thank you so much for reading if you do! 
> 
> \- Brooke xo

Harry Styles, son of Robbin and Anne – one of the richest families in London, was sitting, slumped at his best friend Niall’s house at 9pm on a Friday night playing some stupid game that he didn’t really know how to play. But Niall insisted they played as it was ‘what boys do’ and ‘fun’. Niall wasn’t rich like Harry – or Harry’s family more like it – but that didn’t have any sort of impact on their friendship. Even though they were total opposites they had been friends since high school, and they now attend University together. Harry was an innocent, delicate little flower. He only drank fancy wines and beverages at dinner parties his parents would host, had clean-of-ink skin that was free of holes, was a pretty little virgin, had never ever broken the law and most definitely never failed a class or even a test. He wore smart, clean clothes to Uni every day and treated everyone politely. He was as sweet and innocent as they came, and some people found it hard to believe. He wasn’t snobby like a lot of the boys in his neighbourhood were, thinking they were somehow better than anyone who didn’t have as much money as them. No, he saw everyone as equals regardless of sex, gender, race, sexuality and how much money they possessed. The only thing that was classified as free or wild about him was his hair. A cascade of silky brown curls down to his shoulders.   
Niall; however, was his crazy, fun and carefree best friend. Dyed blond hair spiked up into a quiff, eyebrow piercing, a few tattoos here and there, didn’t care for most of his classes except for music, loud and spoke his mind and lost his virginity at 15! He was a breath of fresh air to Harry – so different from all the boys and adults he was forced to socialise with at gatherings, banquets, brunches and random functions for some celebration that he paid no attention to, unless it was one of his own family.   
Harry was very much an open book. He didn’t have much to hide. A lot of people knew him because of his money, a lot of people wanted to be friends with him… because of his money, and a lot of people knew he was soon to inherit the family business and start making an input. Except, there was one thing no one except Niall knew about Harry, and that was his sexuality- which Niall was very accepting of. Harry was gay and he wasn’t ashamed of it. He just didn’t want his parents to be ashamed of him. His parents had made it quite clear on their opinion of gays as they funded several anti-gay and lgbt+ causes. He was positive that making his parents aware of his preference of guys to girls they would have his ass on the street in seconds. It was difficult and he didn’t really know what he could do about it. If he moved out, he still would have to tell them, and he knew that his access to the family money and inheritance to the business would be cut off immediately. He’d have to wait, save up enough money to support himself if things did go wrong when he was ready to tell them. Until then, no out. 

***

Louis Tomlinson – an 18 year old Uni student – was waiting out the back dressing room, more like a slightly enlarged closet, to go on stage and be ogled at by men from 18-60, dressed in his usual black vest and tight gold shorts with cheap makeup enhancing his already feminine face- particularly the cheekbones and eyes. He took another drag of his cigarette waiting for Josh, Stan and Zayn to finish their routine. Louis had a solo routine, unfortunately. His ‘manager’ had noticed he had become a favourite of the dingey hole-in-the-wall club and instantly did whatever he could to get more money -which meant making Louis a solo act. Louis hated being a solo act. He hated this job all together, but he needed the money desperately. His low-paying job at the coffee shop down the road from his tiny apartment was nowhere near enough to pay for rent AND his Uni tuition. So, here he is getting ready to strip away his dignity for the pleasure of other men and money. He had considered dropping out of Uni plenty of times, but he had always wanted to pursue his career of either creative writing or film director. Everyone has to make sacrifices and work hard for their goals in life, he thought to himself. Yeah, but not everyone has to strip in a hole-in-the-wall for money to reach their dreams, he retorted to himself. He took another long drag of the cancer stick then stubbed it out as he heard the sultry music end and the small crowd cat-call and wolf whistle. He sighed exhaling the smoke then walked out of the dressing room to be greeted by his manager, Simon.  
“Now, Louis, we have a decent crowd tonight so put on a good show for ‘em.” He informed the boy as he slapped him on the back. Louis nodded and waved him off. As he made his short walk to the stage entrance he passed the trio of boys that just performed. Josh and Stan gave him a short nod and smile and slapped his ass lightly on their way past whilst Zayn came up to him and hugged him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek followed by the slap to the ass. When Louis first started here he was shocked when he received his first good-luck-supportive-encouraging slap to his behind, but then soon came to realise it was just a gesture everyone did to support each other. It was strange to Louis. Zayn and Louis had become good mates and frequently shared a smoke or even a blunt together on their time off and hung out at each other’s shitty little apartments. He thought this scene would be different. He thought the people would be sex-crazed and rude. But he instantly found out that they were basically like him, in need of more money for whatever reason and would do whatever it took. Except Josh. Josh just liked doing what he did and wanted to work his way up the ladder to earn the big bucks.   
Zayn felt very protective over Louis as he was still new to the trade and Zayn knew how filthy and eager some of the men here could get. Regulars were generally ok, but the one-off guy who came to a cheap dive to get smashed and stare at some almost naked boys got too eager to touch. The ‘security’ wasn’t that spectacular either. The working conditions were terrible in all honesty and the manager and owner – anyone above you – treated you like shit most of the time. But money doesn’t grow on trees.   
“Good luck out there, Lou,” Zayn whispered before walking off to get water. Louis smiled to himself at the fact that someone cared, then proceeded to climb the rickety stairs to the stage. His music started and he stepped on, barefoot and foggy lights shining down on him ready to rake in the dollars… pfft yeah right….


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Idk it's not that great. There's a lot of dialogue and it's basically to get a better understanding of the relationship dynamics. I've edited as best i can for the time of the night it is so... sorry for bad editing. There's a few hints towards other things in here. See if you can point them out in the comments and tell me what you think they mean! Also your general opinions would be very much appreciated and recs of this story to other people and whatnot. Love you all! Enjoy. 
> 
> \- Brooke xo

It was 9:30am and Harry was running late for his first lecture. His hair just wouldn’t cooperate this morning. He was driving and trying not to go over the limit. Trying.   
He found a parking spot as close as he could to the building and hopped out of his shiny, black Audi. Belonging to a wealthy family had its perks. He scooped up his few books and folders from the passenger seat, locked his car and hastily walked into the large University. He made his way through the halls and corridors of the building to get to his lecture theatre, which was on the other side of the building, how convenient. The Uni was pretty crowded at this time, which did not please Harry.   
“HARRY!” Someone shouted from behind him. He whipped his head around, mop of curls flowing around following, and looked behind him to find the person who will make him even later than what he already was. If it was played in slow-motion he would look like he was modelling for a hair-care commercial. He saw no one that would’ve called his name so he shrugged then turned back around to continue to his lecture, but as he turned he ran straight into someone coming his way. Harry’s books and folders clattered to the ground as he completely knocked the other body straight to the floor.   
“Oh my god I’m so, so sorry! Are you ok? Please tell me you’re ok!” Harry gushed.   
“Jesus Christ…” the person on the floor muttered.   
“I’m so sorry, let me help you,” Harry offered as he reached his hand down. A small petite hand grasped his and Harry helped them up. He then proceeded to get down and pick up the fallen folders and books. When he stood back up he unintentionally towered over the tiny boy that was in front of him awaiting his items Harry so kindly gathered up.   
“I’m ok, I swear,” the boy confirmed. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.   
“I’m really sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”   
“Obviously…”   
Harry was taken aback by just how small, cuddly and pretty the boy looked. He was clad in an oversized green jumper and black jeans with Vans and his caramel hair was in wisps across his forehead and dishevelled at the sides giving him a messy, but at the same time neat look. Harry handed over the boy’s possessions after staring at him like a creep for a few seconds. The boy took his things muttering a quiet ‘thank you’ whilst blushing, ducking his head down and walking away. Harry stood there in a trance for a moment before turning around and watching the now- shy boy walk away in a hurry dodging everyone that was around him still keeping his head down. ‘I didn’t even get his name…’  
Harry came to his senses then continued off towards his lecture that he was now 15 minutes late for. 

***  
(Zayn and Louis’ texting thread)   
L: I’m completely mortified!   
Z: Why babe? Wot happened  
L: I literally ran into some guy and landed on my ass  
Z: Sure it wasn’t on ur knees? ;)  
L: shuddup!   
Z: haha x   
L: not funny   
Z: fine. But is ur ass ok? U know that’s ur greatest ASSet   
L: so funny…but true…   
Z: I know! I shuld ditch this hole and do comedy. was he cute  
L: Didn’t get to look at him much was tryin to avoid him seeing Tomato me! And don’t u dare leaf meh  
Z: Why? Tomato you is cute! And I would never ever leaf u in der alone   
L: pfft   
Z: shouldn’t u be in a lecture rn?   
L: I am   
Z: Then pay attention   
L: Fine   
Z: I’ll see you tonight   
L: Not wrkin tonight   
Z: wot y u leave me for   
L: becuz I do have another job remember   
Z: Yeah yeah   
L: I’ll see you tomorrow xx  
Z: K xx   
***  
“Niall, why do you always make me play these games? You know I suck!”   
“That is exactly why I make you play them, because you’re the only one I can beat!”   
“You’d think with the amount of time you spend playing these games you’d be able to beat a lot more people than just me.”   
“I know right! I don’t get it…”   
Harry and Niall had gone back to Niall’s house after they had both finished their classes for the day to hang out since neither of them had any assignments.   
“I’m not staying late like last time, Niall.”   
“Aw why?” Niall pouted.  
“Because we do have this thing called school and I have early morning lectures and when I’m tired my hair never works.”   
“You and your bloody hair,” he sighed and shook his head.   
“It takes time to make it look this fabulous,” Harry argued, flicking his hair for good measure.   
“Whatever.”   
“Oh, as if you don’t take time in the morning to get that quiff perfect!”   
“That’s beside the point.”   
“No that’s exactly the point.”   
“I heard you knocked some kid over today.”   
“Don’t change the subject.”   
“I’m not…”   
“Are too.”   
“Am not!”   
“Are too!”   
“Did you knock over a kid, or what?”   
“What does it matter?” Harry gave up arguing.   
“Because it’s fucking hilarious.”   
“Well he ran into me, ok?”   
“Sure, sure.”   
“DAMMIT!” Harry threw his controller to the ground.   
“I WIN AGAIN!” Niall announced as he threw his hands in the air.   
“Why can’t I just be good at these stupid things?”   
“It takes time, mate.”   
“Yeah ok. I’ll remember to tell you that when you’re sooking because Josh whooped your ass!”   
“Hey, Josh is a stripper and doesn’t have any other priorities but to show up at a club at night. He has all day to sit and play while I’m suffering in hell.”   
“Why do you even continue to go to Uni if you hate it so much?”   
“I’ve told you this before, I need to learn and be able to build pointless credentials to become more hireable so I can get a job, move out and get my parents off my back. All I want to do is sing and they can’t understand that.”   
“Well there’s X-Factor auditions soon. Why don’t you audition?”   
“That’s a damn good idea, Haz!”   
“I’m full of them.”   
“More like full of yourself.”   
“I wish I could be full of myself. That would make life a lot easier… I’d feel pretty talented too…”   
“What do you…” Niall paused for a second trying to figure out what Harry meant, then he caught on, “Oh! That’s disgusting! You’re disgusting! Get away from me, gross man! Here I was thinking you were some innocent little flower and you’re over there thinking about fucking yourself. Nasty, nasty, nasty.”   
“I never said that...”You’re just jealous that you can’t have it.”   
“Oh? So what other version of being full of yourself are you talking about that I am unaware of?”   
“You’re just jealous you can’t have it!” Harry changed his argument, now flushing a light red from the conversation.   
“Oh yes, extremely,” Niall sighed and shook his head laughing in disbelief that he was friends with this weirdo, “Wanna play another round?”   
“Nah I think I might head home.”   
“Party pooper.”   
“I wouldn’t exactly call this a party, Ni.”   
“Oh yeah, sorry we don’t serve champagne and escargot here.”  
“I wouldn’t call them parties either. I would call them the most boring-and-painful-waste-of-time experience of my life.”   
“Wow, that’s real catchy. I wonder why more people don’t call their functions that.”   
“I know right. See, full of good ideas, I am.”   
“Yeah, yeah whatever ya cocksucker.”   
“And proud.”   
“Get out me house now, I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
“Right, see you tomorrow then.”   
“Catcha!”   
Harry blew Niall a kiss as he always does as an inside joke they have. Niall caught it and put it in his pocket fake giggling and blew one back. Harry did the same then walked out of Niall’s cosy home with a smile on his face. He is always happy after spending time with Niall. He got in his car, cranked the heater as it was a bit chilly out and started the short drive to his house.   
As he was driving along the streets slowly because of the wet roads, he noticed something not right going on beside the road. A muscular, tall figure was cornering a smaller figure looking very intimidating. Harry immediately pulled over and wound down his window remembering he had a crowbar in the back on the floor.   
“HEY! Excuse me! Is this guy giving you trouble?” Harry called out.   
“Mind your business, ass-wipe!”   
“I wasn’t asking you.”   
“Help me!”   
That voice sounded familiar…


	3. Not His Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Over 200 hits on this story already I'm stoked! Hopefully it can keep building up and more readers can enjoy this. I know there's not much Stripper!Louis in it at the moment, but there will be. I really want to just build character personalities, dynamics and relationships first so there's really a good base for the story to build on. In previous stories i've written i really tend to rush it and skip important things like this, so I'm taking my time but i can 110% promise there will be stripper!Louis and smut and all that good stuff everyone loves. Thanks for reading once again... 
> 
> \- Brooke xo

Harry immediately grabbed the crowbar from the back floor and hopped out of the car. As he looked harder into the shadows of the corner the brute guy was backing some poor person into, he realised that the poor person was the guy he had ran into today. Man, today was not this guy’s day.   
“Are you ok?” Harry asked.  
“I-I guess,” He stammered.   
“Get out of here before I call the cops,” Harry threatened. Normally this was not Harry, but he was not going to cower back and have an innocent get hurt when he could do something about it.   
“Please. I could have you on the ground before you could pull the cell phone from your pocket.” The guy replied unphased.   
“Maybe I’ve already called them. Maybe they’re listening to this, tracking my phone and are on their way now,” Harry lied coolly.   
The man immediately displayed nervousness, “W-what…no they aren’t. You’re bluffing!”   
“Am I?”   
Harry clutched the crowbar tighter in his moist palm, awaiting the guy’s next move. Sweat pooled at the nape of his neck from the anticipation. Silence fell upon all three men as the wind blew around them creating a chill that made goose bumps rise on Harry’s skin. He saw the boy in the corner, scared and shivering. He wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible.   
Louis felt sick to his stomach. He knew it was a bad idea to walk home from work, but alas he did not have a car and he couldn’t get a lift from anyone. As soon as he heard footsteps following him and then turning to see no one there he should’ve just gone into the first store he came across to avoid something like this, but no. He recognised his saviour as Harry Styles, also the man who he so gracefully ran into today and fell to his ass for – which still kinda hurt. Oh what a day. Louis shivered, swallowed back bile and wished that this would all be over.   
“You know what… this isn’t worth it. You probably have nothing decent on you anyway. Don’t particularly feel like getting my head bashed in by Superman over here. See ya round, homos,” The thug ranted before running off the other direction. Simultaneously, both boys let out a breath they didn’t realise they were holding.   
“You good?” Harry asked loosening his grip on the weapon as he was less tense. He still kept his ears open though just in case the thief decided to return after realising Harry was bluffing.   
“Yeah, just wanna get out of here.”   
“Of course, let me drive you home. Here,” Harry offered kindly as he also offered Louis his thick, black jacket, “I never got your name earlier today.”   
“Thank you. I don’t need the jacket though, and my name is Louis.”   
“Well, Louis, I’m Harry and I can see you shivering. It’s the least I can do.”   
“I know who you are,” Louis said inwardly, looking down. He sighed as he looked up to see Harry standing there, outstretched arm holding the jacket, “thanks,” Louis took the jacket timidly.   
“Anytime. C’mon let’s get out of here.”   
Louis nodded in agreement and both boys got into Harry’s car.   
As they were driving, an awkward silence drifted through the car creating an atmosphere that was so quiet it could drive anyone mad.   
“So… how are you…you know…like… from today?” Harry questioned breaking the awkward silence. The shy and harmless Harry returned.   
“I could be better. I just love mortifying myself in front of cute boys,” Louis murmured out before he realised what he was saying. Harry almost hit the break from shock. Louis, on the other hand, almost opened the car door to dive out since that would be better than staying after what just slipped out. “Ah- I, I mean, um….” Louis stuttered, flustered.   
“Ah, um… so um… where do you live?” Harry asked changing the subject, nearly choking on his own words.   
“Ah, just the small building of apartments around the corner of the uni.”   
Harry cleared his throat, “ok,” he replied.   
The rest of the short drive was done in total silence. So quiet the two boys could hear each other breathe. Harry was still thinking about what Louis said. It was a minor little thing that shouldn’t be taking up so much of Harry’s thoughts, but it was. Louis called him cute. He glanced over at Louis who was looking straight ahead. He trailed his eyes down his delicate face. Louis’ fringe was still swept across his face, his eyelashes were so long and pretty. They fluttered on his cheeks every time he blinked. His skin looked so tan and smooth like the sun had descended from the skies and kissed him everywhere. The faint moonlight casted down onto Louis’ face making him glow like an angel. If angels existed, this is what Harry thought they would look like.  
Louis felt Harry’s eyes on him and he slowly turned his head towards him but Harry whipped his head back and focused on the road once more. Louis blushed bright red, his face felt like it would burst into flames at any moment. Louis knew who Harry was, almost everyone did. Louis had always thought Harry was cute, almost everyone did. But Louis didn’t bother to try to strike up a conversation with him. He’d probably think he was just there for the money and popularity like so many of Harry’s other ‘friends’ were. He’d always admired Harry from afar and how genuine and down to earth he seemed. Most rich kids in the uni were up themselves and only hung around each other. But Harry was different and Louis was curious as to why.   
They reached the dank and run down cheap apartments that Louis had to call home. Harry switched the engine off leaving total silence ringing through the boy’s ears.   
“So here we are,” Harry announced unnecessarily.   
“Thanks,” Louis murmured, “for everything,” he added.   
Harry nodded and smiled small in return. Louis hopped out of the car but then remembered he was wearing Harry’s jacket.   
“Oh, here,” he hesitated before going to remove the jacket.   
“Keep it,” Harry simply said.  
“No I-“   
“I have plenty more at home, plus that’s one of my least favourites. Think of it as making up for today at school.”   
Even though Louis thought that was his fault and Harry already made it up to him for saving him and driving him home, he didn’t argue. He blushed and found his shoes suddenly interesting as he smiled to himself. He didn’t really know what to say anymore so he just waved to Harry then shoved his hands in the pockets of the soft jacket that was slightly too big for him and headed into the apartments.   
Harry found himself staring after Louis for a minute just admiring how tiny and adorable he looked in his jacket. He managed to snap himself out of his daze then started his car again and headed home to his house that was too big and made him feel insignificant and small.   
Louis took the exhausting stair climb to his room floor since the elevator was broken and has been before Louis even moved in. A draft blew into the stairwell and Louis hugged the jacket tighter to him inhaling the scent of Harry which literally just smelt expensive. He sighed and smiled to himself when suddenly he was pushed against the cold brick wall.   
“What are you smiling about dickwad?” Jarred demanded.   
“Nothing. I wasn’t smiling,” Louis whimpered wincing at the impact his shoulder made with the bricks.   
“Damn right you weren’t! Homos aren’t allowed to be happy.”  
“I-I’m not gay!”   
“Sure! I just saw you arrive with that guy being all cute and disgusting and shit.”   
“He’s just a friend.”   
“HA! That’s what they all say! Next minute they’re bringing them home and fucking them for the whole building to hear!”   
“N-No!”   
“We’ll see,” He shoved Louis once more before spitting at the floor in front of him then walking away. Louis shook from the cold and from terror. Today was not his day. What did he do to deserve this? He was a good person. A stray tear trickled down his cheek. He sniffled and wiped it away and almost ran up the stairs to his floor then into his apartment. 

The apartment was small, to say the least, and everything was almost in the one box room – except the bathroom. As you walk through the door the lounge area was straight to the right, open kitchen to the left, bed right in front and bathroom next to the kitchen. It was hardly furnished with only a double bed with a bedside table and floor lamp, a 2 seater lounge, a small coffee table, and a TV cabinet with a small, cheap tv on top and all the kitchen essentials. Louis sighed taking in his ‘home’. It was a mess as always. Plates in the sink, microwave food containers scattered on the stained bench, coffee cups on the coffee table surely with circle stains so old no amount of scrubbing could get them off, dirty clothes thrown carelessly around that needed to be taken to the floors tiny laundry, and an unmade bed. Louis considered cleaning up a bit not liking living in filth. He removed the jacket and placed it on his bed not wanting it to get grungy, and began to clean and tidy – his absolute least favourite thing to do – with thoughts of only everything that occurred today.


	4. Birthday Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while. I wasn't sure how i wanted to do this particular thing, but this is what i ended up with. I wanted it to be better, but it's not and I'm sorry. It's also not edited since it's late and i wanted to get this chapter up while i had some spare time. So i hope you like it. ALSO WOWWOWOW over 300 hits. I know it's not a lot, but it is to me. Thank you so so so much! Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> \- Brooke xoxo

It was two days since the events that occurred between Harry and Louis and the two boys hadn’t spoken since. Louis had shamelessly slept in Harry’s jacket both nights sleeping soundly with the rich scent filling his senses. Harry, on the other hand, was wishing he had the courage to go and speak with the boy he saved. They saw each other around school at times but exchanged nothing but quick glances and shy smiles.   
The day had just finished for Harry and, of course, he was with Niall.   
“Wanna go grab a coffee and something to eat?” Harry asked.   
“Yeah, sure. As long as you’re paying,” The blond chuckled.   
“Of course. Only ‘cause I love you.”  
Harry was rich and he knew he had plenty of money to spend on nothing so he always liked treating his best friend since he’s so good to him and accepting, and doesn’t treat him different because of his wealth.   
The two boys arrived at a little corner coffee shop near the uni and entered, immediately being embraced by the warm, cosy atmosphere that feels more welcoming than Harry’s house. The overpowering smell of coffee and fresh bread and cakes made the boys weak at the knees. They ordered their beverages and sweets and then sat down on a little couch covered in soft pillows by the window that looked out onto the busy street, and waited.   
“So have you spoken to that guy yet? The one you so bravely saved. How I would’ve loved to be there and seen you all heroic and manly!” Niall dramatically questioned.   
Harry rolled his eyes, “I don’t think you could describe it that greatly, Niall. What was I supposed to do? Let him be mugged and god knows what else? Regardless of my shyness and lack of ability to talk to people or do anything out of my comfort zone, it had to be done. And to answer your question, no I haven’t.”   
“Why not?”   
Their conversation was interrupted by a voice and their orders being placed on the little wooden table in front of them.   
“Here you go. Is that everything?” The barista asked. Harry knew that voice all too well and was shocked to stumble upon it here. He whipped his head behind him to the face that matched the sweet, angelic voice.   
“Louis.”   
Louis almost dropped the coffee, which was Niall’s that he was placing down.   
“Harry?”   
“Louis? As in, the kid you knocked over, saved from being murdered, drove home and gave your favourite jacket to?” Niall recapped.   
“Yes…” Harry awkwardly confirmed.   
“Well, I actually ran into him,” Louis corrected, “wait, favourite jacket? You said it was –“   
“I know, I lied,” Harry interjected. He flushed bright red for having been caught out thanks to Niall.  
Louis blushed in return from the sentiment, “oh.”   
Harry coughed awkwardly, “so this is where you work?”   
“Yeah. I like it. It’s nice and everyone’s really friendly. I haven’t seen you here before.”   
“First time.”   
“Well hopefully you’ll come back again,” Louis almost choked on his own saliva after realising what he just said. Sometimes he doesn’t think before he speaks.   
“Definitely,” Harry replied just as shocked.   
Whilst the awkward encounter was occurring, Niall was sitting, sipping his coffee and internally laughing at the awkwardness but obvious want between the two.   
“Well, I should probably get back to work,” Louis said.   
“Yeah, yeah of course go. I’ll um maybe see you round school then.”   
“Yeah…I…yeah,” Louis turned awkwardly and walked away. Harry desperately wanted to speak to Louis again and knew he’d have a hard time plucking the courage to do it in person.   
“Louis, wait!” Harry called. He dug his phone from his pocket. Louis turned, surprised, and walked back over, “Put your number in, I mean, if you want. We can maybe like text and stuff.”   
Louis’ smile almost jumped right off his face. He was beaming and had made no effort to hide it. He took Harry’s phone from his hand and put his number in then handed it back awkwardly and shuffled away still smiling like the Cheshire Cat.  
“Well…that went…well,” Niall commented.   
“Shut up,” Harry grumbled as he picked up his coffee and sipped it enjoying the warmth.   
“At least you got his number. That was good dude. I’m proud of you.”   
Harry smiled to himself, “thanks.”   
“So on another note, what are we doing for your birthday this weekend?”   
Harry sighed, “I don’t know, Niall, my parents are throwing some stupid dinner thing on Sunday and inviting all our friends and you know the deal.”   
“Well, let’s go out Saturday night then!”   
“I don’t know…I’m not the party type.”   
“C’mon, Haz, you’re turning 18!”   
Harry continued to sip his coffee as he thought about it for a few moments. He really didn’t like partying all that much, but it would be his birthday and it’s a pretty important one. He nodded, defeated, “Alright, alright. I’m trusting you though. It’s all on you,” Harry declared. He didn’t want to have to choose somewhere to go. He had no clue where clubs and such were around here and he didn’t particularly want to go searching for any.   
“Don’t worry, I got it covered!” Niall reassured full of confidence.   
***   
“Niall, what the hell do I wear?” Harry cried.  
Niall and Harry are currently at Harry’s place, Niall dressed in black ripped jeans and a sleeveless dark purple shirt with his hair done perfectly in a quiff. Harry, on the other hand, is walking around in briefs with clothes strewn all around his room.   
“Here, put these on,” Niall suggested and handed Harry a pair of black jeans, a plain white shirt with the sleeves already rolled up and some expensive black boots.  
Harry took the outfit handed to him sceptically, but then put on the outfit and assessed it. He nodded in approval whilst mentally kicking himself for not thinking of something so simple.   
“Happy now?” Niall questioned laughing at his best friend.   
Harry smiled and nodded.   
Niall smiled in return, “Right well, birthday boy, let’s get going!”   
Harry reluctantly grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and shoved them all in his pockets and followed Niall out of the house saying a very quick goodbye to his parents and letting them know he’ll be home late. They told him to be safe and all that parent-y stuff, surprised that there son was actually going out.   
Harry drove both boys to the location – the location in which Harry knew nothing about – with Niall giving him directions along the way. Harry was scared. He’d never been out to a club before. Niall had reassured him that this club was fine. It wasn’t too big, perfect for just a nice night out, and his friend worked the bar there. Harry thought it sounded ok.   
They arrived at the apparent club and Harry was very wary. It didn’t look too inviting. The entry was just a small door with a cheap neon sign above it lighting up the words “Stripper Dipper” in a dark, grimy alley-way.   
“Niall, where the hell have you brought us?” Harry questioned, nervousness prominent in his voice.   
“Don’t worry, Haz, it looks shit from the outside I know, but just wait until we get inside.”   
Harry huffed, but got out of the car nonetheless and double triple quadruple locked it – if that was even possible.   
“Trust me,” Niall persuaded as he walked towards the dingy building. Harry followed, mostly from being too scared to be left alone in a place like this. He gave himself a mental pep talk as they approached the door. Niall wouldn’t bring him somewhere that was awful, especially not for his birthday. It’ll be fine. It’s gonna be a good night, just enjoy it.   
Music and loud cheering could be heard from outside the club. They reached the bouncer as the line was really short – mustn’t be very popular, Harry thought to himself.   
Harry witnessed Niall whisper something to the bouncer and he nodded and granted them entry. As soon as the door opened, the two boys were taken over by the fog, lights and the smell of smoke, booze, sweat and vomit. It was very unpleasant to Harry. He looked around and took in his surroundings. It was small, but not crowded. A bar was situated all the way across the back wall, various tables, stools, and couches were scattered around in front of a huge stage and there was a large space in between the two of nothing. On the stage, were two men both in brightly coloured, very tight, very short shorts sensually dancing and grinding to the music. Harry was shocked at first, he then looked around to notice the dominance of the number of men over women. He looked over at Niall in astonishment – he had brought him to a gay strip club.   
Niall smiled brightly over at his best friend. He thought that Harry should get to experience this at least once and figured his birthday would be the perfect opportunity. Niall had no worry about being in such a club, it didn’t bother him at all. Especially if it was for Harry’s birthday.   
“Let’s go get a drink. I’ll introduce you to my friend,” Niall called to Harry over the music.   
Harry just nodded and followed Niall to the bar, in shock that his best friend would do this for him.  
“HEY, LIAM!” Niall called, excited.   
“NI!” The man known as Liam called back just as excited, “What are you doing here?”   
“Just bringing out a friend for his first club experience. Speaking of, this is Harry. Harry, this is my friend Liam,” Niall introduce. Harry gave a shy wave and Liam waved and smiled in return. Harry glanced back at the stage. The guys were still on, now working the poles that were either side. Harry thought they were cute, but not his type really.   
A few moments later, Niall nudged Harry and handed him a drink. Harry nodded a thanks and sipped it and winced. It burned going down and was nothing like the small amount of alcohol he consumed at the parties and gatherings he was forced to attend.   
Niall laughed, “Let’s find somewhere to sit.”   
Harry nodded again and scanned the room. He saw two couches vacant, with a wooden table in front of them, right on the right side of the catwalk of the stage. Harry notified Niall and both boys went and took a seat there. The music cut off and both men on stage walked off. People clapped and wolf whistled as they exited. New music began and everyone went wild. People stood up and shouted, cheered, clapped and wolf whistled. The lights dimmed and Harry was very intrigued. He took a gulp of his drink in the spur of the moment and winced again, although this time is wasn’t as bad. Just as Harry looked up, on walked another man, however, he looked younger than the last two that were just on. He took position centre stage then waited a few beats before beginning his show. He slowly lifted his head and his whole face became illuminated by the stage lights. He was clad in tight, gold short shorts and a black vest. He swivelled his hips and began to make his way down the catwalk. The crowd became rowdier and were not stingy with their money. Harry looked the man up and down. He stopped at his thighs and marvelled at how toned and thick they were. Harry licked his lips with want. As the man got closer to him Harry grew more and more nervous. He had no idea why. This was all so new to him. He was so attracted to this stranger and had the strong urge to dive on stage and rip his clothes off. Harry felt his face burn just from his naughty thoughts.   
Every now and then, the man would stop on the catwalk to do more sexual moves to his performance. He seemed so into it like the crowd of men calling and ogling weren’t even there. Harry thought he was just born to do this. The man got closer and closer, but as he did, Harry got this weird feeling like he knew him. He tried to look closer, past the slight fog and lights. He was almost right in front of Harry now. He knew him from somewhere, but he couldn’t make out his face enough.   
Moments later the man was right in front of Harry and he dropped to the ground and opened his legs and looked right at Harry. Harry dropped his drink. It clattered to the ground, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him – Louis. The look on Louis’ face was one of total mortification. After realising who he was looking at, he got back up and continued his routine as best he could without faltering or messing up after being surprised like that. He wanted to burst into tears. No one was ever meant to find out, ever.


	5. Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, but this chapter amuses me for some reason. They're like children :') Enjoy. 
> 
> \- Brooke xo

Louis finished his routine, ignoring the cheers, and almost ran off stage, nearly falling down the stairs. As soon as his feet touched backstage ground, he crumbled. He literally fell to the floor and broke into weak sobs. No one was meant to find out. He didn’t expect anyone to come around here from his Uni. What an idiot. And of ALL people, it just had to be Harry. He’s probably disgusted with him right now.   
“Hey, hey Lou-lou, what’s wrong? What happened? Did someone get too rough out there?” Zayn ran over worried.   
Louis sniffled and shook his head.   
“What happened?” Zayn sat on the floor next to the crying boy and wrapped his muscular arms around him.   
Louis wiped his eyes and tried to control his breathing, “he, Ha-, someone…” Louis couldn’t make a sentence because of his hiccupping and sobbing.   
“Hey, hey, shh, calm down. Breathe. Breathe, Lou, breathe. In and out, Lou,” Zayn assisted.   
Louis took deep breaths in and out until he was settled enough to form words.   
“Someone from uni is here and it’s that guy, the one I ran into, he’s here, and he recognised me. I’m totally fucked. He probably thinks I’m disgusting now. He’s all rich and stuff and then here I am, a poor kid who has to work two jobs, including being a stripper!”   
“Well…fuck. I was so sure that this place was so shitty that no one from your Uni would come here. But, hey if he thought strippers were disgusting, why would he be here?”   
“That’s true…but I still didn’t want anyone to find out. What if he tells people? Or he gets a photo somehow and spreads it around. I can’t deal with that,” Louis starts to hyperventilate.   
Zayn notices straight away and intervenes, “Hey, hey c’mon breathe.”   
Louis breathes deeply in and out.   
“It’ll be ok. There’s no way he could find you disgusting. He is at a gay strip-club, and him finding you – the type of person he came to watch – disgusting would make him a hypocrite. Ok, love? You’re fine. Everything’s fine,” Zayn reasoned.   
Louis nodded slowly, making sense of Zayn’s words.   
“Also, you should of prepared yourself for the possibility of someone finding out,” Zayn added sadly.   
“I thought I did, but apparently not for him. Out of all people, why did it have to be him?” Louis whined.   
“I don’t know, Lou. I mean, you literally ran into each other, he just happened to drive past you whilst you were in need of assistance, and out of all the clubs around here, he comes to this one. Maybe this is fate.”   
“I don’t believe in that shit, Zee.”   
“Well maybe you should start because there is something happening here.”   
“Was it fate to have my dad kick my mum and I out of the house, onto the streets after mum lost her job, leaving us homeless for me to have no choice but to leave so mum didn’t have to take care of me as well as my sisters, and work two jobs to pay my uni tuition and my rent just so I can become somewhat successful and get my mum out of the awful and cramped flat she’s living in, and into a proper house that is sized to fit everyone properly? Was fate the cause of that? Did fate think it was a great thing to do to put me here for some reason?” Louis ranted.   
“Maybe he is that reason,” Zayn replied unsure what else to say.   
“Pfft, yeah right. Give me a break.”   
“Ok, well look there’s no reason why he would think any less of you, ok?” Zayn tried to sound as convincing as possible for the sake of his friend.   
“Mhm. Well, I guess I’ll never know because I’m not showing my face around him ever again.”   
“Lou…”   
“I can’t. No one was meant to know. It was a long-shot, but I was hopeful that at least one thing in my life would go right.”   
“I don’t know what to tell you, Lou, except that one day things will work out and you will be happy. You deserve it.”   
“Thanks, Zee,” Louis said with a sigh then picked himself back up, dusting himself and god knows how many other diseases off his ass.   
“I gotta go,” Zayn said sadly before giving Louis a quick hug and heading towards the stage.   
Louis, on the other hand, trudged back into the closet of a dressing room and slumped in his hard chair that was missing an arm-rest. He looked at himself in the grimy mirror, bordered with cheap yellow lights and remembered the look on Harry’s face when he recognised who he was. He’s probably out there now laughing at how pathetic I am. Or throwing up at the thought of having someone as cheap and disgusting as me so close to him, Louis thought. He leant down on his small table in frustration, the sounds of erotic music and whistling faintly entering the small room, as he waited impatiently for the night to end.   
***

“Woah, Harry, careful buddy!” Niall exclaimed stepping away from the spilt drink.   
“Ni, Ni we gotta go. Now. We gotta go,” Harry rushed tugging on his friend’s shirt, eager to leave the club.   
“What? Harry, what’s wrong, mate? You spilled a drink. Calm down, they’re not gonna call the cops on you.”   
“No, no you don’t get it. Didn’t you see?” Harry was frantic. Looking back and forth between the now empty stage and Niall.   
“See what, Harry? What are you talking about?”   
“It was him! That guy! Louis!”   
“What? No. It couldn’t be,” Niall said in disbelief.   
“It was! He looked right at me. Oh my god, Niall, he’s going to think I’m disgusting for coming here. Niall, he’s gonna think I stalked him or something and I’m some creepy pervert. Oh my god, he’s never going to want to speak to me again. He probably thinks I have pictures of him hanging in my room, and I found out where he works and am stalking him and oh my god,” Harry freaked out slowly collapsing down into the couch further.   
“Woah, Harry, calm down. You can’t just assume that kind of stuff. I’m sure he doesn’t think any of that. Plenty of people come here and he would know that it’s purely a coincidence and you didn’t know he worked here,” Niall tried to reason.  
“But you didn’t see the look on his face when he realised it was me. He looked terrified!”   
“Maybe he’s scared of what you would think of him.”   
“Why would I think less of him for working at a gay strip club when I am at a gay strip club?”   
“Well why would he think you’re disgusting for coming here when he works here,” Niall cleverly retorted.   
“Touche...”   
“See, everything is fine.”   
“No, it’s not! We have to leave. I don’t want to be here if he comes out again. It’s too embarrassing! He definitely thinks I’m a stalker! The Uni, just happened to drive past him when he was about to be mugged, coincidentally going to the coffee shop he works at, and now this. He’s never going to want to speak to me or come near me again! We have to leave now, Niall!”   
Niall rolled his eyes and sighed, “fine. But all I wanted was for you to have a fun night out for your birthday and really experience stuff.”   
“Well we can go experience a movie and some really buttery popcorn, how about that?”   
“Fine.”   
“Yay, I’ll pay.”   
“No, it’s your birthday, I’ll pay.”   
“But-“   
“No. At least let me do this for you.”   
The music started up again and lights hit the stage. Harry was too afraid to look who was there. Without answering Niall, he swiftly got up from his seat and headed towards the exit, giving a small wave to Liam at the bar who was cleaning a glass out.  
Niall glanced at the stage to find two boys up there, neither of which looked like Louis. He shook his head and followed Harry out, also waving goodbye to Liam.


End file.
